Edition du 13 Mai 1999 : Rapport de Guerre
by Eleann
Summary: La Gazette du Sorcier présente son dernier texte de la rubrique 'Rapport de Guerre', un hommage à la plus grande qualité de ces Héros de Guerre: le Courage. "Découvrez la vision du courage de ceux que l'on dit lâches".


**Rapport de Guerre**

_Edition du 13 Mai 1999 de La Gazette du Sorcier _

Aujourd'hui, nous publions le dernier texte de la Rubrique **_"Rapport de Guerre" _** qui, nous vous le rappelons avait été ouverte après la Victoire de Harry Potter sur l'un des plus grand mage de tout les temps en mai de l'année dernière.

Vous avez pu lire beaucoup dans ces Rapports toutes sortes de choses, les impressions des principaux acteurs de la guerre, et de ceux qui ne se sont jamais retrouvés sur un champ de bataille mais qui ont tout de même subi, à leurs manières, ses affrontements. Vous avez pu partager les souvenirs de la Résistance au travers des interviews et des récits de ses membres, vous avez pu découvrir l'Ordre du Phoenix grâce à de nombreux rapports du Ministère et enfin vous avez pu avoir les réactions du Monde Sorcier face à la Victoire du Survivant.

Pour clôturer cette rubrique spéciale, nous avons décidé de vous livrer un texte d'un autre genre, un hommage bien particulier au Courage, cette qualité première dont ont fait preuve ceux qui sont désormais appelé "Héros de guerre". Mais pour parler de courage, nous n'avons pas fait appel à Godric Gryffondor, mais contre toute attente à Salazar Serpentard. En effet au milieu des décombres d'un château en ruine, un petit carnet renfermé un trésor de sincérité et de beauté.

Découvrez la vision du Courage de ceux qu'on dit Lâches.

«_1er Mai 1998_

Pourquoi écrire ce journal? Parce que comme les autres aujourd'hui je tremble, dans la crainte et l'attente insupportable de la guerre. Et que peut-être qu'un jour, ces quelques mots toucheront quelqu'un qui ne verra en moi qu'un reflet des centaines de personnes qui ont tremblées autant que nous dans ces humides cachots.

Moi ? Moi, je ne suis personne. Je suis une de ces ombres qui n'a aucune importance, je suis ce que tout le monde est, hormis une petite poignée d'élèves entre ses murs. Je ne suis pas de ceux que l'on regarde, ni de ceux que l'on craint, je suis un élève qui ne fait que passé et qui ne marquera jamais les esprits. Je suis comme tout le monde : je ne suis personne.

Mon nom ? Il ne vous aidera en rien mais je vais vous le donner quand même : Nathan Valère.

Mon statut ? Sang-Pur.

Ma maison ? Serpentard.

Ma plus grande peur? La guerre.

Ma plus grande joie? Savoir que je ne serais pas en première ligne et que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir.

Ma plus grande haine? Leurs regards oscillants entre le dégoût et la crainte lorsqu'ils posent les yeux sur mon écusson vert et argent.

Mon passe-temps favori ? Comme tout le monde, Observer.

Chaque maison à son élite, ses gens dignes d'être observer par nous, les invisibles : pour les Serdaigle, c'est la tête de classe, chez les Poufsouffle, leur équipe de Quidditch, Gryffondor ne jure que par le Trio d'Or. Et chez nous c'est le Quatuor Infernal qui mobilise tous les regards, du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à cette année.

Je suis certain que vous voyez très bien de qui je parle : Drago Malfoy, la tradition incarnée, Le Prince. Mais parce qu'un Prince n'est rien s'il est seul il faut également songer à Théodore Nott et parfois Pansy Parkinson. Mais le plus important à mes yeux reste Blaise Zabini. C'était notre Quatuor, mais cette année Malfoy n'est plus là.

Beaucoup ont observé le Prince avec bien plus d'acuité que moi, je leur laisserai donc le loisir de vous décortiquer le personnage. La seule chose que je peux vous dire sur lui, c'est que la relation qu'il a avec Blaise est dès plus surprenante. Ils oscillent entre honneurs et trahisons, aide et Compétition. C'est une confrontation constante d'où est né un réel respect qui a souvent tout d'une Amitié. Aussi différents que semblables, Zabini et Malfoy incarnent sans conteste la plus belle illustration des contradictions de la maison Serpentard.

Moi je ne suis personne, mais laissez-moi vous parler de celui que j'aurais aimé être si j'avais été quelqu'un.

_2 Mai 1998_

Je n'ai pu vous faire part de toutes mes pensées hier car la terre commence à trembler sous nos pieds, la tension monte, les visages se ferment, les cris commencent à retentir : La Guerre est Là…

Et comme toujours j'observe.

J'observe ce grand jeune homme que la peur ne semble pas atteindre. Il est là, assis à la place qui est la sienne depuis sept ans. Il parle et mange comme s'il ne sentait pas le vent froid qui s'infiltre dans le château. Seule sa mâchoire un peu plus serrée que d'habitude nous prouve qu'il est humain et que lui aussi craint ce qui approche inexorablement.

Comme une fuite d'eau dans une baignoire, il n'a fallu qu'une seule nuit pour que toute chaleur abandonne les hauts murs de pierre de l'école. Et nous tremblons, de froid ou d'anticipation en pensant à la bataille qui suivra, parce que ce n'est un secret pour personne. C'est ici, à Poudlard, que tout se jouera.

Pourtant, il est droit, fier et toujours aussi distant.

Il sait, je sais qu'il sait quand est-ce que tout cela va réellement commencer. Aujourd'hui ? Demain ? ou dans une semaine ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais lui, il sait. Et au lieu de profiter de cet avantage, au lieu de s'enfuir, il reste et il attend. Il**_ accepte_**.

…

J'ai été une fois encore obligé de stopper mon écriture, les boucliers de l'école sont mis à rude épreuve. Maintenant moi aussi, _je sais_, comme tout le monde, maintenant je sais que l'avenir de notre monde se décide ce soir.

Nous nous sommes enfermés dans les cachots et nous tremblons.

Blaise Zabini **_tremble aussi_**. Mais il se relève quand nous restons prostrés, il nous regarde tous, les uns après les autres, même nous pauvres invisibles auxquels il n'avait jamais fait attention, et qui ne mérite pas son intérêt.

Je vois les gouttes de sueur que la peur a fait couler sur ses tempes. Mais il est debout quand nous ne sommes que des larves, hésitants entre la crise de larmes et les cris pour accompagner nos tremblements incontrôlés.

Et sa voix grave et profonde résonne à nos oreilles. Se répercutant sur les murs emprunts de nos peurs, elle semble aussi lointaine que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu plus tôt.

- Ayez peur.

Cette courte phrase, qui ressemblait plus à un ordre eut le mérite de nous surprendre. Les quelques sanglots que certains n'avaient pu retenir se sont tus et tous nos regards ont convergé vers le métisse.

Cela s'est passé il y a un peu plus d'une heure maintenant mais le discours qui a suivit reste dans mon esprit aussi clair que s'il l'avait prononcé la seconde précédente.

- Ayez peur…oui. Ayez peur et faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez pour sauver vos vies. Ayez ce courage là, le courage de Vivre quand l'Espoir n'est plus.

J'ai vu Théodore Nott soupirait, comme s'il allait s'engager dans un débat qu'ils avaient déjà joué cent fois. C'était surement le cas.

- Blaise, le Courage n'est pas pour nous. Le Serpentard est vil, sournois, perfide, hautain, fourbe, trompeur… nous pourrions continuer longtemps avec les bruits de couloirs plus ou moins réalistes. Mais quelque soit le temps que nous passons à citer chacun des adjectifs qui est sensé définir notre maison, au bout d'un moment, nous finirions toujours par retomber sur le plus utilisé de tous ces qualificatifs : le Serpentard est peureux, rampant, veule, faible et par-dessus tout, le Serpentard est Lâche.

La peur abandonna les traits de Blaise alors qu'il s'approchait de son 'ami', le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que le courage Théo ? Faut-il être fou, stupide, inconscient ou les trois en même temps pour paraître courageux ? Ne faut-il jamais s'avouer vaincu pour être digne de cette qualité ? Faut-il rire et sourire comme si un jour tout allait s'arranger sans qu'on ait à y risquer nos vies ? Faut-il quitter le chemin que l'on nous trace depuis toujours pour briller par le courage ?

Oui, il avait dû avoir cette discussion plus d'une fois. Blaise n'avait pas haussé le ton et pourtant chacun d'entre nous pouvait sentir la colère qui animée ses mots. Nott, quant à lui, semblait las, il avait déjà abandonné la partie, aussi Zabini continua en nous regardant tous cette fois.

- Non, le courage ce n'est pas ça. Alors relevez-vous, peu m'importe ce que vous pensez. Tremblez, parce que les ténèbres autour de nous sont faites pour ça. Ne niez pas la peur qui suinte de partout, mais avancez. Relevez-vous et avancez, peu importe l'ombre qui plane sur le monde, si personne ne vit, les ténèbres auront gagné. Alors avancez avec courage.  
Ayez le Courage de Vivre quand tout le reste vous a abandonné.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes redressés, les uns après les autres, nous avons marché. Nous avons cherché des endroits sûrs pour nous abrités en attendant que la tempête ne passe.

Nous n'étions pas courageux, nous ne le seront sans doute jamais, mais de voir cet homme se dresser quand tout n'était que ruines, nous donner une ligne à suivre, un espoir dans le noir. Blaise Zabini croit-il en son courage, je ne sais pas. Mais il a éveillé en moi un désir de vivre et de me battre pour ça. Je ne vivrais peut-être pas demain, mais ce soir, je me lèverai pour sauver ma vie.

Je me lèverai en hommage à ce jeune homme qui nous a fait comprendre que le courage ne signifiait pas toujours de s'élever _contre_ quelque chose mais d'**_agir_**_ pour _quelque chose avec toute la conviction dont on est capable.

Accepter le monde tel qu'il est sans vouloir le changer, et avancer quoiqu'il arrive : c'est le courage qui manque à beaucoup et c'est ce que j'ai compris aujourd'hui, grâce à Blaise Zabini.

Alors peu importe ce qui m'arrive maintenant. J'ai compris la Vie, le Courage de Vivre, je me battrais pour ça jusqu'au bout mais si je dois mourir, je mourais heureux.

M… »

C'était le dernier texte de **_"Rapport de Guerre"_**.

Pour information, nous avons publié l'intégralité du texte, jusqu'à cette dernière phrase laissé en suspens et nous avons eu l'autorisation de Monsieur Zabini qui rappelons-le a été jugé innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait au sortir de la guerre.  
Ce court carnet a été retrouvé dans les décombres aux côtés du corps souriant du courageux Nathan Valère, jeune homme tout juste majeur qui a laissé sa vie sous une trop lourde pierre de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Nous espérons que cette rubrique qui a duré un peu plus d'un an vous aura permis de comprendre ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus et d'honorer les morts et les vivants de cette guerre.

_J. Kyles pour La Gazette du Sorcier_

* * *

Voilà, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce texte mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir vos avis =)

Petite précision ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur HPF : **Le Courage n'est pas réservé à Gryffondor** ^^

_Eleann'_

Edit: Réponses aux reviews anonymes

**Elythie:** Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser de cette façon. Merci encore ^^ Eleann'


End file.
